


The holy land

by Carzekiel101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: Just an early morning at the Kingdom.
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The holy land

**The holy land**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit with them. Just having fun.

He loves watching her sleep. Well, no, actually he loves watching her, period. He could do it every single minute of the day without ever getting tired of it. The way she moves. The way she furrows her brow when she concentrates on something. The way her whole face lights up when she is smiling. Even the way she rolls her eyes at him when she catches him staring at her.

Ezekiel has been smitten with the woman now lying next to him from the moment that he first caught a glimpse of her. His wife. His queen. His Carol. The very first time he saw her she had been unconscious, partly because of her injuries, partly because of complete exhaustion. When his knights brought her and Morgan into the Kingdom, she almost slipped off the horse she`d been sitting on, but Ezekiel caught her and carried her to the Kingdom`s doctor. Even in the weak and battered state that she`d been in, he`d found her incredibly beautiful and fascinating, sensing a power in her he`d never seen in anyone else before.

While Carol had been unconscious, Ezekiel had stopped by her room several times throughout the day, just to look at her face. Then, when Morgan had brought her in to meet him, Ezekiel knew right away that he would never be able to forget that woman, her eyes the most beautiful and intriguing he`d ever seen. He smiles fondly at the memory, remembering the incredulous look on Carol`s face when she saw Shiva as well as the flicker of indignation in her eyes that told him she thought he was a fraud. His smile turns into a full-fledged grin. She had tried to deceive him, but he saw through her act like she saw through his.

That night in the garden, when Carol had asked him why he cared about what happened to her, he had told her that it made him feel good. And although that was true, it was also way more than that. Ezekiel didn`t understand it back then, but his soul had recognized her as the part of him that had been missing all his life. What he did know even then, however, was that he couldn`t let her walk away again.

Before meeting Carol, Ezekiel wouldn`t have thought it possible to fall in love with someone at first sight, but he was drawn to her like a magnet, unable to stay away from the cottage he had offered her as an escape. The day he`d shown up at her doorstep with a pomegranate and Shiva in tow, he`d fully expected her to snap at him. Instead, Carol had given him the cutest little smile and that`s when Ezekiel realized he had fallen head over heels with her. Seven years have passed since then and there hasn`t been a single day where Ezekiel doubted his love for Carol – or hers for him. In fact, their love kept getting stronger and deeper with every passing day.

“Just as she keeps getting more and more beautiful” Ezekiel thinks as his eyes roam her body again, from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes.

They have fallen asleep spooned up together after making sweet love last night, his chest pressed against her back. Now Carol is lying on her stomach facing away from him, her right leg crooked up in a way that always makes him wonder how on earth she could sleep in such a position. He can`t see much of her face, her long curls shielding her from his view, flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Ezekiel loves her hair and although he doesn`t want to wake her up, he can`t resist touching it, letting it run through his fingers, as always marveling at its softness.

His fingertips dance down her back, just a whisper of a touch, following the curve of her spine and over the sensitive triangle just above her buttocks. Carol stirs and he pulls his hand back, hovering mere inches above the perfectly shaped globes, waiting. She stretches, then settles back down again. Ezekiel resumes his journey down her body, his fingers ghosting over the firm flesh of her buttocks, the back of her muscular thighs and over her calves, resisting the temptation of tickling the hollow of her knees.

When he reaches her ankles, Carol stirs again, this time rolling over to lie on her back facing him, her left hand landing on her stomach. Her eyes remain closed, but Ezekiel knows that she is awake, at least somewhat, and aware of what he is doing. He studies her beloved face. Aside from the length of her hair, she hasn`t changed much over the past couple years, the fine lines around her eyes and mouth only adding to her beauty. Carol claims that those wrinkles are all his fault because he makes her smile and laugh so much, something Ezekiel is genuinely proud of.

His eyes drift from her face to her chest, watching the soft rise and fall of her breathing. Her breasts are a perfect handful, covered with the same dusting of freckles as her face. Ezekiel licks his lips subconsciously as he watches the puckering of her nipples, a reaction of her body that confirms to him that she is indeed very aware of his gaze. She still keeps her eyes shut, though he notices the slight curling of her lips and the quicker intake of her breath.

His fingers itch to touch her again, so he trails them down through the valley of her breasts, purposely denying himself the pleasure of cupping them in his hands – at least for now. Ezekiel keeps his touch light, running his fingertips over the flat expanse of her belly, teasing her navel. He stops briefly at the juncture of her thighs, his index finger running back and forth along the soft patch of curls, debating with himself whether he should dip his fingers between her legs or not. Again, he decides to keep up his light teasing, his fingers itching down her left thigh and lower leg. Carol gives up her pretense of sleep, drawing up and angling her leg to give him better access to her most private parts.

When she hears his throaty chuckle, Carol finally opens her eyes to look at him, a small pout forming on her lips. “Are you laughing at me?”

Her voice is still thick with sleep, sending goosebumps down his spine. Unable to resist the temptation of her lips, Ezekiel bows down to kiss her languidly before giving her an answer.

“Not at all, my Queen, not at all. I was just remembering some lines from an old rock song.”

His face is still hovering above hers, his dreads tickling her shoulders. Digging her fingers into his bearded cheeks, Carol pulls him down for another kiss, softly moaning against him when she feels the evidence of his desire for her pressing against her thigh.

“What song?” she asks as her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him on top of her.

Ezekiel settles in the cradle of her thighs, his heavy erection resting against her moist folds. Another wet smooch, then he looks down at her with a devilish grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I can`t quite recall the name of the song, but there was a passage that went like ‘Your legs were heaven, your breasts were the altar, you body was the holy land’. Sounds like the perfect description of you, my love.”

“Is that so?”

Carol tilts her hips just a little bit, rubbing up against him, while capturing his bottom lip with her own, her tongue sneaking out to tease him. Instead of answering, Ezekiel returns her kiss and raising his hips, slips into her welcoming depths. With one hand fisted into his hair, the other one pressed between his shoulder blades, Carol locks her ankles over Ezekiel`s butt, holding him as tight to her as possible.

Their mouths fused together, they move languidly against each other, the intense friction of his hardness tantalizingly dragging over her clit, slowly driving Carol out of her mind. When the first tendrils of her orgasm reach for her, Carol knows that this is one of those times where Ezekiel will keep her coming endlessly until he is finished, a soft sob escaping her parted lips. All her nerve endings are on fire, tuned to the man who is all around and inside her, filling her mind and her body. Her husband, the love of her life.

As the first waves crash over her, Carol throws her head back in ecstasy, eyes squeezed shut. She feels Ezekiel`s wet lips on her throat, her nails and heels digging into his flesh, her inner walls contracting around him. Ezekiel keeps up his rhythm, softly rocking against her, resisting the pull of her body. His mouth seeks hers again, her taste filling his senses. He fights his own need to come for as long as possible, reveling in the power he has over her body and her obvious pleasure. A pleasure only he can give her.

Pushing up on his forearms, he bows his head to suck one rosy nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it, then soothing it with his wet tongue. This time he can`t withstand the power of her orgasm, his body going rigid as he washes her insides with his essence, his face buried against her chest, muffling the sounds of his release. The moment she felt his lips close around her nipple, Carol had reached for his pillow, biting down on it in an effort to silence the scream she knew would be coming. Completely spent they remain in their position, their bodies drenched in sweat, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal.

“Honey, I can feel the first breeze of summer, and in your love I`m born again.”

Ezekiel looks up as he hears her soft whisper, a wondrous look on his face.

“You know the song!”

“I do. And it`s true. Your love made me come alive again. I took the leap of faith and I never regretted it.”

With the brightest of smiles, Ezekiel kisses his wife and wrapping his arms around her, rolls them over so she can rest on top of him. There`s lots of duties waiting for the King and Queen outside their room, bus as every morning they take their time snuggling against each other, nurturing their love. If anyone was to ask them what the secret of their marriage was, they would both say that it is these lazy mornings spent in each other`s arms.

***************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I scribbled down today. The song mentioned is ‘Leap of faith’ by Bruce Springsteen.


End file.
